


A Poke'mon Christmas Between Brothers

by mm8



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Incest, M/M, Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9328604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: It's Christmas morning and these brothers are going to exchange presents.





	

The brothers were staying in a motel somewhere outside Viridian City. Yesterday they had both won battles at the Viridian City Gym, and received the Earth Badge. There next stop was Pewter City to win the Boulder Badge.

 

The only room available only had one twin bed, not that it bothered them. The only problem was that Kili tended to snore loudly and Fili sometimes kicked or punched in his sleep.

 

Other than that, everything was perfectly fine.

 

What made today special was that it was Christmas.

 

They were lying on the small bed, too relaxed to properly get up. Kili was on his back, while Fili was on his side, resting his head on Kili's front. The covers were tangled between their legs, keeping the brothers warm. The TV in the corner was the only source for light in the room.

 

"We're heading back on the road right?"

 

Fili laughed against his brother's chest. " _Yesss_ ," he assured. "After the Christmas Parade ends. We'll go then. Not like Pewter City is going anywhere."

 

"Yeah, that's true." Kili ran his fingers through Fili's thick hair. "Wanna exchange presents now?"

 

"Like if we waited a moment longer, you'd burst!"

 

They rearranged so both were sitting comfortably on the bed. Kili went first, digging for the Poke' Ball under a pillow.

 

"You slept on that all night?"

 

Kili pinched Fili's thigh. "Just open the damn thing."

 

Fili took the Poke' Ball and cradled it in his hands, stroking it with his thumbs. "What is it?"

 

His brother puffed out his chest. "Ninetales."

 

Fili's jaw dropped. "Are you kidding me?"

 

"Nope! She reminded me of you."

 

Fili cocked an eyebrow. "Is it because of my hair?"

 

Kili's face reddened as he looked away from his brother. "Shut up!"

 

Fili put down the Poke' Ball between his feet, then leaned over to nuzzle his brother's neck. "It's _fine_ , Kee. I love her." He kissed the juncture between Kili's neck and shoulder, sucking on the skin. 

 

"F-- Fee," Kili moaned. " _Christ_. Damnit, you're distracting me."

 

Reluctantly, Fili let go and bent over retrieving a Poke' Ball from under the motel bed. He waved the tantalizing ball in front of his brother. "Dragonite. All yours."

 

Kili snatched the Poke' Ball away, eyeing it like it was the more precious than silver. "Are _you_ kidding me? Dragonite is like one of the best! How did you even--?"

 

"I'm really good," Fili mumbled before resuming sucking on his brother's neck. 

 

Kili leaned into the touch. "But Fee--"

 

Fili faced his brother. "Dude, do you want me stop what I'm doing?"

 

His brother shook his head. "Well _no_."

 

"Then accept that I gave you a Dragonite for Christmas and let me give you a hickey!"

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are amazing and I will never stop asking for them, but getting comments, actual feedback from readers, means so much. Taking five seconds out of your time can really make my day. Seriously though, whenever I get an email that I have received kudos or comments on my work, it instantly brings a smile to my face.
> 
> Follow me:  
> [dreamwidth](http://mahmfic.dreamwidth.org/)  
> [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/homeisbehindthe/)  
> [livejournal](http://mahmfic.livejournal.com/profile/)  
> [pinterest](https://www.pinterest.com/curseofpeladon/)  
> [tumblr](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MahmficMm8?lang=en)


End file.
